Unseeing- A RotG Fanfic
by GhostlyPotato
Summary: What happens when the guardians get trapped inside the Pole? Will Jack be able to keep his long lived secret of being blind? No pairings. I do not own Rise of the Guardians or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Jack was at his lake in Burgess, skating around it while putting an extra layer of ice on it, as he did every day. He was smiling and laughing as he felt the shapes of his ice on his bare feet. He would love to see it but seeing as he was blind, he stopped wishing to see his creations many, many years ago. It didn't matter to him now, he was content with feeling each crack and crevice and that was good enough for him.

No one else knew he was blind, it was a secret he kept to himself, mostly in fear of someone using it against him. In his early years, he thought that everyone saw like him. It wasn't until he heard someone talking about the colors of a painting that he realized he was in the minority.

As he was getting to the edges of the lake, he felt Wind tug on him. He ignored her at first but she did it again more urgently this time. "What is it?" He asked. She tugged on him once more. "Take me where I need to go." He said to her. She lifted him up and they took to the skies.

Jack trusted Wind with his life, he knew he could always trust and count on her. He chuckled as he remembered the first time he took to the skies, he was so scared from not being able to "see" anymore since there was nothing to touch, he yelled for her to "Stop!" She dropped him instantly and he fell into a tree. He smiled at the memory, knowing that he soon realized there was nothing to be afraid of.

* * *

><p>The familiar smell of peppermint and sugar came to and Jack realized he was at the Pole. "Were the Northern Lights on?" He wondered aloud. Wind answered his question with a ruffle to his hair indicating that yes, they were on.<p>

The second he touched the ground of the globe room, he heard loud metal cling throughout the Pole. The sounds bounced off of one another and it was very loud and disorienting for Jack, he covered his ears.

"What's going on?" He demanded once the sounds were over. No one had spoken or moved yet so he had no idea where anyone was and who was there.

"Is lockdown drill." North said like it was obvious.

Jack turned his head to where he heard North's booming yet joyous voice. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"In case the Pole is ever attacked, there's an emergency lockdown protocol and North gathered us here to test it out." Tooth explained.

"It seems to work so I'll turn it off now." North said. Jack heard a lever being pulled but other than that, nothing happened. "Hmm?" North said curiously. He pulled the lever up then back down once more but again, nothing happened. "This is not good." He said.

"What's going on?" Bunny asked.

"It seems to not be turning back on." North said.

"I get that ya Gumby, _why_ isn't it working?" Bunny said with slight irritability in his voice.

"I don't know," North said. "Maybe fuse is not in place but if that's the case, we have problem."

"Why?" Jack asked, taking a few steps forward.

"It is in control room and when lockdown happens, that room locks in case villain is already inside so they can't get control of building." North explained. "I go check."

Jack walked over and took a seat on a table while he waited. Since finally being granted access inside the Pole when he became a guardian seven months ago, he explored it 'till he had the place memorized in his head.

North came back looking pale, though Jack didn't see it. "It seems that we're trapped at the moment."

"What?!" Bunny exclaimed. "What do you mean, we're trapped?"

"I mean, door is locked and protocol won't turn off." North said.

"Why don't you just make a tunnel out of here?" Jack suggested to Bunny.

Bunny sighed with annoyance that was not directed at Jack. "Because, Jack, when the bloody protocol comes on, we can't use our magic."

Jack thought this over for a moment and it was then that he realized the absence of the ever present Wind by his side. He felt the panic rise in him slightly, he had never been separated from the Wind. He didn't let his panic show though. Instead he said a simple, "Oh."

"What are we going to do?" Tooth asked, letting the panic show in her voice.

North pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking. "The only thing we can do. Wait and hope for glitch to fix self."

"Fantastic." Bunny said sarcastically, flopping down on the couch.

"Power will go out soon so I suggest we get candles." North said with a sigh, trying to figure out anything else they'll need to do.

Jack looked over at him, "I can go get them." He offered.

North looked back at Jack and once again, in the time he really got to know him, he noticed how even though Jack was looking at him, he wasn't, like he wasn't quite focusing on anything. "Do you know where they are?" He asked.

Jack nodded and he stood up, "I'd imagine you want matches as well?" He asked.

"Thank you, Jack." North said.

Jack nodded once more as he left the room, leaving his staff behind as he'd no use for it. All the guardians eyed it for a while as there was really nothing more to do. "In all the time I've known him, that's probably only the third time I've seen him let go of that thing." Tooth said, making conversation.

"Yeah, me too." Bunny agreed.

* * *

><p>As Jack walked to the room where the supplies were, he counted his steps. Though he used to always be alone, he'd never felt more alone as he did now, with not even Wind to keep him company. He wondered if she was trying to get his attention at that very second.<p>

He got to step three hundred and sixty-seven then stopped and turned to the left. He opened the door and walked in. "I hope North didn't rearranged this place." He mumbled to himself. He took twelve steps forward, turned right then took nine more steps. He reached out in front of him and found the candles where he remembered them last. Jack did the same with the matches then walked back to the globe room.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Jack." North said gratefully, grabbing the large load from Jack's arms.<p>

"No problem." Jack smiled. Right at that moment the lights went out, not that Jack noticed. North lit a candle and handed it to Jack first, who was nearest to him.

Jack didn't know North was trying to hand him something 'till he heard North say, "Take it." Jack held out his hand and felt one of the candles pushed in his grasp. He guessed that it was lit by now which meant that the power probably finally went out.

North handed lit candles to the other guardians then went around lighting the room. Jack stood there awkwardly. He didn't know if he was supposed to hold it or put it somewhere, he could also hear who he presumed to be North setting candles around the room. When North finished, he sat on one of the couches where the other guardians were, he looked over at Jack who was still holding his candle. "Why don't you put the candle down and come join us?" He invited.  
>Jack fidgeted where he stood for a moment before carefully walking over to a table. He was about to put the candle down, when he felt the heat from a different one on his hand so he moved it to the right a little then set it down next to it. He walked slower than usual to the couches, Jack didn't know if North had put any candles on the floor so he had to be more careful. He was thankful the guardians started to converse with one another so he knew exactly what spots on the couch were unoccupied.<p>

As he sat down, Bunny looked at him. "Why are you acting so strange all of the sudden, Frostbite?" He asked. Jack looked at where he heard Bunny.

"Just a little warm in here." He responded, glad with his quick lie, though it really wasn't that much of a lie. With all the candles that were lit, the room had gotten pretty warm.

Bunny studied Jack for a moment. He noticed the same thing North had. Though Jack was looking at him, he wasn't. There was nothing Jack was quite focusing on and for some reason, it kind of creped Bunny out.

Tooth, on the other hand, felt worried, a winter spirit in a warm stuffy room probably wasn't good for him. "Are you okay? Do you need a glass of water maybe?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "I'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been maybe an hour since the power went out and everyone was getting quite bored. "Anyone have any stories?" Jack suggested. Seeing as he couldn't amuse himself with simply making snowflakes, he was improvising his entertainment.

Jack didn't notice but Sandy raised his hand enthusiastically and he tried to start a story but frowned. Tooth realized it first, "We can't use our magic so you can't use your sand." She said sorrowfully. Sandy nodded then smiled and waved it off, it can be a story for a different time. He gestured to everyone else as to ask if anyone else had a story. When no one responded, he pointed at Jack. Jack never talked much about the time he was alone and he figured that Jack had some good stories. Though Jack was looking directly at Sandy, he didn't seem to realize it nor notice Sandy pointing at him. His eyes seemed unfocused and glazed over though the rest of Jack's face showed that he was listening to everything.

"Jack?" North said.

Jack turned his head to face North. "Yeah?"

"Do you have story?" North asked.

Jack thought for a moment before chuckling. "Have I told you about the time that Wind had a tantrum?"

"What do you mean, how could the wind have a tantrum?" Bunny asked.

Jack smiled. "You didn't know?"

"Know what?" Tooth asked.

"The Wind isn't just a thing, she's a living being as well." Jack said.

"She?" Bunny asked.

Jack nodded, "Always been by my side." He frowned. "Except now with our magic gone. I know she's still here, I just can't feel her." He smiled once more. "You want to hear the story?"

They were awestruck for a moment at the revelation that the wind was sentient. But they snapped back quite quickly. "Sure." North smiled.

* * *

><p>By the time Jack had finished his story fifteen minutes later, everyone was laughing so hard tears were streaming down their faces. Jack was laughing too. "Took me a day and a half to clean up all those leaves."<p>

Once their laughing died down Tooth spoke. "She sounds like a good companion."

Jack smiled, "She is, always helps me when I'm lost." His smile faded, did he say too much?

"How would you get lost?" Bunny asked, doubting that someone like Jack could get lost.

Jack made up a quick excuse. "Only when I find new places." He knew it was weak but it was the best he could think of at the moment.

Bunny was about to respond when he noticed Jack's breathing hitched then he wiped his forehead. "You okay, Frostbite?" He asked.

Jack nodded weakly, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Bunny said. The other guardians studied Jack.

"Is it too hot in here for you?" North asked, even he noticed the rise in temperature.

"I mean just a little bit but," He stopped talking, it was more than just a little bit. He felt like he was going to melt. Tooth got up from her seat and blew out all but three candles that were the farthest away from Jack. Jack heard what was happening, though he didn't know who was doing it. "Thanks." He sighed with lack of breath.

"You're welcome, Sweet Tooth." She replied. Though it was much darker in the room, no one really minded. It wasn't like there was anything they absolutely needed to see.

Jack felt tired from his fatigue so he decided to lie down on the couch he was on, he was slightly delirious as well and he laughed. "What is so funny?" North asked.

Jack had a smile on his face. "Remember the time you let me fly your sleigh at the Tooth Palace?"

"Yeah, I saw the light flash before my eyes." Bunny said who was sitting next to him.

Jack chuckled once more. "Sorry I almost crashed it, it's not like I could see where I was going anyway."

That statement confused everyone but before they could ask what he meant, Jack's eyes had fallen shut and his breathing evened out, he had fallen asleep.  
>North got up and grabbed a thin blanket from a shelf in the hall and placed it over Jack, letting him sleep. They all stared at him for a while as there was nothing else to do. His hair hung over his eyes and his mouth was opened slightly. He looked quite peaceful and as that thought occurred in everyone's minds, they all realized that Jack never took a break. Even when he was simply sitting there, his shoulders were never relaxed as he seemed to listen to absolutely everything around him. As if analyzing.<p>

"Does anyone else notice that unfocused look that he always has in his eyes?" Bunny asked.

"Like he's looking at you, but not?" Tooth asked.

"That's the one." Bunny said. "What do you think that is?"

"I've noticed it too." North said. "I've always wondered what it is also." Sandy nodded in agreement.

They all looked at Jack again in wonder. They realized that they really knew nothing about him. Who he was in his past life, what he liked to do when he's not working, not even so much as what his favorite color was. He was a complete mystery wrapped in a blue hoodie.

* * *

><p>They didn't know how much time had passed when Jack finally started to stir but North had to guess it had been a good few hours.<p>

Jack's eyes opened and he rubbed them, when he was conscious enough to gather his surroundings, he felt something covering him. He grabbed it only to realize that it was a blanket, he was still at the Pole. He sat up.

"Did you have nice rest?" North asked, smiling at the obviously still tired Jack.

Jack nodded, moving his hair out of his face. "How long was I out?" He asked.

"A few hours but nothing really happened though." Tooth informed.

"Oh." Jack said. Tooth noticed how the ever analyzing posture had returned and suddenly wished to see him relaxed again.

There was silence again 'till Bunny finally asked the question that was burning everyone's minds. "Before you fell asleep, what did you mean when you said you almost crashed North's sleigh because it wasn't like you could see where you were going?"

Jack stiffened, when did he say that? "What are you talking about?" His head cocked to the side as he tried to think.

"Do you not remember?" North asked. Jack shook his head. "Well you were pretty out of it when you said it." North said. The subject was dropped after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

By now the guardians figured it had to have been about a day that they were trapped in the Pole and it wasn't like they hadn't tried to get out after a while.  
>Bunny had tried to pry the door leading to the control room open with his boomerang and North had tried the same thing hours later his swords, even Jack tried to open it with his staff, they all failed. So once again they were on their same spots on the couches.<p>

"What I wouldn't give for fresh air." Jack said at one point. The guardians felt bad for him. This was by no means an environment that Jack was used to, he was used to the outside and outside air, and miles upon miles of open space, now he was cooped up in a building with no way out.

Jack sighed, "Anyone know any games we could play?"

"We could play charades." Tooth suggested.

Jack chuckled at that. "I don't think I'd be very good at that one."

Sandy, who had been simply listening the whole time since he couldn't communicate, came to a sudden realization at that statement. Jack was blind. He looked over at Jack and looked into his unfocused eyes. He noticed how Jack's head was always ever so slightly cocked to the side like he was listening. He remembered what he had said about the Wind. "She is, always helps me when I'm lost." He remembered the look on Jack's face when he said that, like he'd said too much.

"Sandy?" Sandy was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard North say his name. "What are you thinking about?"

Sandy put a finger to his lips to indicate that no one spoke and pointed to Jack who was looking at his hands. He noticed that Jack did this whenever the conversation went to him, like he didn't know where to look because Sandy didn't have his sand above his head for Jack to hear. They all looked at Jack then back at him, confused.

"You doing okay, Jack?" Tooth asked. Jack looked up in her direction.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He responded, a slightly confused smile on his face.

"It's just, your head is down." She said.

Jack shook his head, "Guess I'm still a little tired."

Sandy got up from his seat and walked over to Jack. Known for being silent, Jack didn't notice that Sandy was right in front of him so he continued to look in Tooth's direction. Everyone was confused as to what Sandy was doing but they went along with it, all staring at him. How was it that Jack didn't notice Sandy right in front of him? Sandy lightly waved his hand in front of Jack's eyes and his suspicion was confirmed when Jack didn't even flinch.

Sandy turned back to the guardians, pointed at Jack then covered his own eyes. They got what Sandy was trying to say right away. Jack was blind.  
>Bunny hopped up and stood in front of Jack. Jack heard this and looked up at Bunny, Bunny crouched so his face was in Jack's line of vision. Hearing what Bunny was doing, Jack's gaze followed him. Bunny studied Jack's eyes, he lightly waved his paw in front of Jack's face, slow enough so Jack wouldn't notice. He stood back up, "Jack, how many fingers am I holding up?" Bunny wasn't holding up anything.<p>

Jack panicked, so on impulse he said, "Two."

Bunny let there be silence for about three seconds before calmly saying, "I'm not holding anything up, mate."

More panic showed on Jack's face before he forced himself to put on an obviously fake smile. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Sandy did." Bunny said. "He was standing right in front of you only seconds ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?" North asked. Why would Jack keep something so big from them?

Jack shrugged. "Different reasons." He suddenly really, really didn't want to be trapped here anymore. "I don't want to get into it." He got up, "I'm going to try the door again." With that, he grabbed his staff and left the room.

* * *

><p>Jack didn't return for what the guardians assumed to be about two hours. None of them went looking for him, they figured this was something he hoped to keep a secret forever.<p>

But when two hours passed and Jack came back, he didn't say anything as he took his spot on the couch once more. As the silence passed they thought this is how it was going to be for the rest of the time they were trapped but then Jack did something unexpected, he laughed. And he continued laughing for a good minute. When he finished, all the guardians were confused, had he finally lost it?

"Remember when I ruined Easter with that stupid memory box?" The guardians wondered why Jack was bringing that of all things up. "Well when I was trapped in that cavern, staff broken in half and all hope lost, Baby Tooth showed me what was inside it. I saw. I saw my other life and in my other life I wasn't blind, and in my other life I had a sister and a family. They're the only faces I've ever seen in this life. The only faces I know. And right before I died and became Jack Frost, the last thing I did was save my sister's life. And I don't even know her name." He paused, he didn't know why but he was smiling. "I don't wish to see. My only wish is that I know her name. So please, wipe those pitying looks I know you have off your face."

Jack was right. All four guardians had pitying looks on their faces. Before they could respond to what Jack had said though, the loud sound of moving metal could be heard. They were free.

Jack's smile was so wide and he was so happy that he didn't even bother covering his ears from the overwhelming noise. The second there was a crack open Jack felt Wind surround him and engulf him in her version of a hug. He laughed joyously. "I missed you too." He said as she lifted him off the ground.

Tooth smiled as her wings fluttered and she was able to fly again. Sandy made a cloud of sand to float on, images flying above his head. Bunny stomped his foot and beneath him a rabbit hole appeared.

North looked up at the sky, it was nighttime. He heard a whisper in his ear and he smiled. MiM worked in many ways and North knew he would never figure him out.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later.<p>

Jack was at his lake in Burgess, skating around it while putting an extra layer of ice on it, as he did every day. He was smiling and laughing as he felt the shapes of his ice on his bare feet.

As he was getting to the edges of the lake, he felt Wind tug on him. "What is it?" He asked. Just then he heard a small pair of wings. Jack smiled, "Hi, Baby Tooth." She chirped happily then started to fly away. Jack let Wind carry him and they followed Baby Tooth. "Where are you taking me?" He asked. Baby Tooth didn't respond, she simply pulled on his hair so he would continue to follow her.

Eventually Jack heard thousands of small wings and he realized that he was at the Tooth Palace. It was then that Baby Tooth pulled his sleeve and didn't let go so Jack wouldn't lose her. When Baby Tooth stopped, Wind let go of Jack and he landed, feet first, on the floor.

"Thanks for getting him." He heard Tooth say to her smaller fairy. Baby Tooth let out one last triumphant chirp before flying away.

"Hey, Tooth." Jack smiled.

"Hi, Jack." She said. Jack couldn't see but she had the widest grin on her face. She got close to him then pulled up his free hand and placed something in it.

"What's this?" He asked. But Tooth grabbed Jack's other hand and laid it on top of what Jack figured was a tooth box. He felt it, then opened it the same way he opened his own.

* * *

><p>Jack saw a familiar young girl on a swing and his former self pushing her. "Higher, higher!" She shouted in glee.<p>

"You betcha." Jack shouted with a smile, pushing the swing higher like she had asked.

The scene changed and they were laying on the grass, looking at the setting sun. "Thanks for pushing me on the swing today." She said.

Jack chuckled, "Maybe I can push you on the swing again tomorrow." He offered.

She smiled excitedly. "Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Really." Jack said.

"I love you, Jack." She said.

"I love you too, Emma." Jack said.

* * *

><p>Jack was torn out of the memories, his eyes were watering but it was because he was so happy. "Thank you, Tooth." He said.<p>

Tooth smiled. "Anytime, Jack."

Jack handed Tooth the box and she flew away.

"Emma." Jack said to himself.

* * *

><p>That's it! I hope you liked it! This was just a short fic that I wrote in a day decided to post. I kind of want to do more with it and make a sequel but I really don't know what to make it about. If you have any suggestions leave it in the comments and I'll look them over. If I find one that I like I'll make sure to credit the person who gave me the idea. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it, peace! :)<p> 


End file.
